


An Uplifting Storey

by Uzumi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Derek attempts communication through his eyebrows, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6268372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uzumi/pseuds/Uzumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's a jerk and Stiles will show him the consequences by trapping him in this elevator. Except that they're not really trapped and Derek doesn't seem to mind.</p><p>Shit's awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Uplifting Storey

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt:
>
>> I saw you trying to hit the “door close” button in the elevator but I made it in and then I pushed every single button to make you later for work, but now we’re stuck in this fucking elevator as it stops at every single floor and I don’t know what to say other than “you started it” AU
> 
> by [dailyau](http://dailyau.tumblr.com/post/141024236630/i-saw-you-trying-to-hit-the-door-close-button-in)

Stiles wasn't late for his job interview. Not entirely. It wasn't his fault.

He just really needed a job and the only time slot that was still open for an interview was at the ass crack of dawn. So really, it wasn't Stiles who was late for the interview, it was the interview that was just way too early to be an interview. Now he just needed to convince his hopefully future employer.

A glance at the clock told him that he could actually still make it on time if the security check would just hurry up. (Also honestly? A security check?) He filled out some papers and got a visitor pass while the security woman explained him where he had to go (13th floor, perfect). She insisted on giving him a map, even though he could actually see the building he had to go to from where he stood. But she probably didn't actually care where he had to go and just wanted to finish it up. Not that there was anyone else waiting in line. She took a last look at the invitation papers, noticed the actual time stamp and just raised a judging brow at him. Well, thanks for the vote of confidence.

The “Good luck” Stiles received as a farewell sounded way too mocking for his taste. But he finally, _finally_ , made it to the building, sprinted past the empty receptionist table (which should be taken as a sign on how god damn early it was) just to see some jackass trying to close the elevator doors.

Oh, hell no. 

Two steps forward he nearly fell down as he put his hand between the elevator’s doors, effectively preventing them from closing. He also may have grabbed the doors to avoid planting his face on the floor, but the door was nearly closed and the other guy probably didn't see that. Well, the guy did look surprised when the doors opened again. He was actually surprised enough to not consider stepping back so that Stiles could enter the elevator. Not that it stopped Stiles from doing so, it just meant that they had more body contact than entirely necessary as he squeezed himself in.

“Okay, dude, I see there aren't many people in here during this ungodly time of the day, but you should like, still look up when you push the “close door” button. It takes only a second to do so and you can do it _while_  pushing the button!” Stiles already started talking as he leaned against the wall of the elevator.

The guy didn't seem to listen as he stepped back to make more room between them. He looked at Stiles’ visitor pass, that he had to wear visibly at all times, and raised an eyebrow. Which didn't improve Stiles’ opinion on him.

“Wow, no. You think you can just ignore me like that?” The question was more rhetorical because obviously the guy thought he could just ignore him like that, only because Stiles was a visitor but didn't look important enough to be a customer. But he wouldn't let that one go as easily. The elevator finally moved up, but it didn't even make it past the second floor as Stiles hit the button with a nice “2” on it. And the one for the third floor, too. “Have fun ignoring me for the next 10 minutes,” said Stiles as he moved his hands over all of the buttons, even the one above the 13th floor that was originally selected as the other guy’s destination. Just to make a statement.

Stiles turned back to the guy with pretty much a shit-eating grin, only to lose it when the guy’s only reaction was to raise his second brow, too. Was the eyebrow thing a skill requirement that he needed to work at this company? Was this was the interview was about, testing if he was able to move his eyebrows to show his full spectrum of emotions? Do the eyebrows symbolise power which would mean that the guy who was now stuck in the elevator with him was in fact a higher-up? Because that was some impressive eyebrows he had on his face.

Eyebrow-guy didn't even see the need to comment on the situation any further and just used his phone, that he had in his hands the whole time, to write a message. Stiles hoped it was to inform people of his lateness that he totally deserved.

The silence started to feel awkward when they reached the third floor. And by the fourth floor Stiles decided to stop staring at doors/hallways and look at the guy he kind of trapped with him. Who also probably complained to the HR right now for letting him in. But oh well, he doesn't actually want that job anyway. Well, he wants it, but mainly because he wants to work at this company, not because of the position. The job itself was pretty shitty, some kind of personal assistant, but the company was pretty famous for its research on environmental friendly alternatives for currently used technology and they were successful with it. Stiles hoped that he was able to form some connections for an easier access to the field as soon as they have job offerings for the positions he actually wants.

When they stopped at the sixth floor Stiles stopped zoning out on his thoughts and noticed that eyebrow-guy kept throwing glances at him as he continued to send out messages. Is he trying to describe him so it’s easier to identify the culprit of his giant waste of time? But if that guy can shamelessly look at him, then there’s nothing that stops Stiles from doing the same. And honestly, eyebrows-guy wasn't a bad sight at all to admire for another seven floors. He had those really nice thighs that strained the fabric of the trousers and Stiles was sure that under the suit there was a pretty six-pack to accompany those muscles. Stiles definitely had to resist the urge to run his hands over the biceps of the guy and had a burning desire to just bite into his neck and mark him. And Stiles could only imagine how nice the marks would look like that the guy’s beard would leave on his thighs-

The look in eyebrow-guy’s eyes just told Stiles, that his staring wasn't very discreet and the forming blush on Stiles’ cheeks probably proved the guy correct in his assumption on what Stiles was thinking. Okay, yeah Stiles definitely needed to distract that guy from the amount of embarrassment that he is currently living through.

“So we went through literally all of those floors and the only people I saw were like you and the security lady. Do people even work here?” To demonstrate his point further he pointed in the empty hallway of the ninth floor. Eyebrow-guy only grunted in reply. Wow, did he actually attempt on verbal communication? Stiles had to try asking further questions.

“Why are you even staying in the elevator. You look fit enough to just run up the stairs in half of the time. It’s only like three floors until we’re in the 13th floor!” At this the eyebrow-guy just stared a little at him until it actually dawned to Stiles what he just said and what it meant.

Nobody is in the building, except for eyebrow-guy and him.

Eyebrow-guy looked at Stiles’ visitor pass and was well aware of the fact that he wasn't an employee.

They were both on their way to the 13th floor.

The sound of his palm hitting against his face was actually loud enough to make eyebrow-guy wince.

“I swear to god, I'm usually not that dense, but it is way too early and I probably dug my grave anyway. So hey, how has the ride been going for you?” And at this eyebrow-guy actually returned a smile and Stiles couldn't believe that someone with such a hot body and such a scary face could have adorable bunny teeth. But here they were.

“I had some interesting company.” And the voice definitely melted something inside of Stiles.

The elevator announced the 13th floor and eyebrow-guy went ahead as Stiles followed him. Appreciating the nice view from behind as long as he could. It was a view worth appreciating.

It didn't take long to reach the only open door in the whole hallway and eyebrow-guy let him enter first. A woman sat on one side of the table. She finished typing something on her laptop and looked up to both of them. Her appearance had a very distinct resemblance to eyebrow-guy (he didn't think that he looked at him long enough to see the resemblance, but he did).

“Good morning, Mr. Stilinski. Derek,” she nodded towards both of them and eyebrow-guy, apparently named Derek, took a place next to her. Stiles shook her hand and sat down on her opposite side.

“You can call me Stiles.”

“Ah, already on first-name basis. I see Derek and you spent your time wisely. I’m Laura Hale.” Stiles tried to hide a grin even though they didn't really spent their time as wisely as they could have. But at least Laura seemed amused by the elevator happenings.

“So Stiles, I was actually surprised that you applied for a job as a personal assistant. Your expertise seemed to be more fitting for the Research & Development department than as someone who tries to keep Derek’s shit together.” So that was the reason why Derek was in the job interview in the first place, after all he didn't really look like someone who would be great to interview new applicants. Except if you want to test how good they can face their fears, in that case he'd be great.

Stiles tried to ignore the fact that he might have imagined making out with his future employer. After trapping his future employer in an elevator.

Focus, Stiles.

“Yeah, I'm actually more interested in working in that department, but there weren't any open positions.”

Laura just nodded as she looked through his application, stopping at his essay about a possible product that can be used to make menstruation supplies more friendly towards the environment. He decided to include it in his application without spending a second thought on it, but now being faced with the person who actually reads it, it might not have been his best decision.

Surprisingly, Derek is the one who speaks up next.

“He could work as my personal assistant until we have an open position in Research. This way he can already get to know the company and our customers.”

Laura nods again. “We actually have a new project planned that will definitely require us to recruit new employees. We just need the Go from mum- I mean the boss before we can start working on it. Would this be okay for you?” Stiles was surprised that they think there’s any way he would have an issue with this. They sorted out some left questions about his contract which was solved pretty quickly.

“Well then, Stiles, enjoy your time as Derek’s assistant.” Oh, Stiles was sure he would enjoy it. Derek didn't seem to hold any grudge against the elevator incident, so he couldn't be a bad guy.

“And Derek, you were right with your messages. He does have a very cute face.”

Derek made a startled noise that pulled away Stiles' focus from Laura. Which was probably the opposite of what he actually wanted judging by the glare he gave her as she left the conference room. Grinning.

But Stiles had enough of awkward silences in closed rooms. They definitely need spend more time talking to each other and on his way to the interview he saw a nice café that would be perfect for this purpose. 

(Which was closed this early in the morning so they settled for a coffee in the kitchen area.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you made it to this point, then I'd appreciate it if you would leave Kudos or comments~
> 
> Also English is my third language and the last time I wrote a fanfic is like 10 years ago so yeah. I tried.


End file.
